Flip A Coin
by StarkLikesCandyy
Summary: Magnus must make a hard decision.


Magnus stared intently at the vial of clear liquid in his hands, frowning at it.

"I shouldn't use it." He said quietly. "It's wrong." He looked to his fluffy white cat, his green eyes tortured. "Chairman Meow. I need your help." He murmured. The cat meowed apprehensively, but jumped into the warlock's lap willingly enough. "Should I give this to Alec?" He asked, tilting his head, as he pet the cat. Chairman Meow sniffed it curiously, then sneezed. The cat sneezed again, then got up, strutting off as only cats can. Magnus paused.

"I have absolutely no idea what that means." He said, frustrated. He looked back down to the love potion. Alec had been resistant to his charm, which was something he wasn't quite accustomed to. Magnus, however, was head over heels for the boy. He wanted the boy to like him, but he wasn't sure how to make that happen. So… maybe he could use some… help.

Alec was coming over later today. The front was something about paying him for something-or-other. He didn't even care, all he knew is that Alec was coming over. He sighed, and put the vial in the pocket of his rainbow colored vest. He stood up, feeling the tight fabric of his leather pants readjust, and yawned. He walked over to the mirror to check his silver, sparkly eyeliner, and grinned, nodding. Perfect. His hair was spiked up, odd colors streaking through it. He turned back, and frowned, thinking. How should he decide? He thought of how the Mundanes flipped a coin, and decided to try it. He hunted around for a bout twenty minutes before stopping.

"Why the hell am I hunting for this?" He said, shaking his head. He snapped his fingers, and grinned when the quarter appeared in his hand. He took a deep breath, and flipped it. Heads, he'd use it, tails, he wouldn't. The buzzer went off while it was in the air, and Magnus looked over, frowning. He heard a thump as the quarter fell on the floor, and was about to check it, when the buzzer went off again. He sighed and hurried over, hitting the button.

"Yeah, who is it?" He asked peevishly.

"It's Alec. Should I come back, later?" Alec asked. Magnus froze, hearing that deep voice through the speakers.

"Nah, come on." He said, buzzing him through. He opened his door, and hurried back to the quarter, dropping to his knees. He pulled the silver coin out from underneath the couch, stared at it a moment, then nodded. He tossed it aside grimly before standing up, brushing his knees off. He looked over and saw Alec, in all his glory, looking mildly confused. Those blue eyes were trained on him, holding an intensity that nearly knocked the breath out of Magnus. His dark hair slipped into his eyes, and Magnus watched as Alec brushed it away a bit impatiently before looking at Magnus again.

"Why were you on the floor?" He asked, blinking.

"Oh. Dropped something." He said, frowning. Alec couldn't find him out, or what Magnus wanted would never happen, potion or no potion. "Want something to drink?" He asked nonchalantly.

Alec nodded. "Sure. So, uh, how much did you need, anyway?" He asked, reaching for his pocket, presumably his wallet.

"For you, whatever it is, it's free, darling." He teased, patting Alec's head as he went past. Alec frowned, a blush forming on his cheeks. Magnus got two wine glasses out, considering that was all he had, and filled them up with water. He looked at one of the cups for a long moment.

Should he, Should he not?

A few minutes later, Magnus walked back out with the drinks. He handed Alec one, and smiled, his cat-like eyes trained on him. He took a sip of the water, and Alec took a gulp, before setting it down.

"Alright, Magnus. I think we should talk." Alec murmured. "I mean, about all this 'darling', and this and that, and you teasing me."

"It's called 'flirting', darling. Something people do when they _like_ someone." Magnus said.

"You like me." Alec repeated. He paused.

"And do you like me?" Magnus asked, tilting his head. "Generally there's a response when someone confesses their love." He said, nerves practically shredding up his stomach. The black haired boy had to say yes. He just had to.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered, smiling shyly. "I guess so." He murmured. Magnus felt a spark of relief, and leaned forward, placing a solid kiss on Alec's lips. Alec froze for a moment, and then kissed him back, carefully. Magnus leaned back, smiling. They talked for a while after that, about stupid, random things. Kissed once more, talked a little while longer. Then, Alec, regretfully, had to leave. Something about cleaning up Isabelle's mess. After Alec left, Magnus sighed, thinking about the quarter. It had landed heads up. He bit his lip, then stood up, walking off to the shower. He started it up, and began taking off his clothes as it heated up. He took of his vest, and paused, reaching into the pocket to take out the vial. He set it on the counter, and then proceed to take of his pants and get into the shower. As he washed his hair, he smiled.

The vial was completely full.


End file.
